


Cheeky Monkey

by Elysandra



Series: Cheeky Monkey's Adventures [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Basically, F/F, Fluff, Happy Endings Fic Exchange, Helen and Kate being cute, I seem to be in cute mood lately, Underrated Romantic Things, and (kinky) flirting mood, with a little bit of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Helen sends Kate on a mission. Over New Year's, no less. But everyone's being very cute about it.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander
Series: Cheeky Monkey's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Happy Endings Fic Exchange Part Two





	Cheeky Monkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



> Written for Tink for the Happy Endings Fic Exchange. Since she reblogged the 'Underrated Romantic Things' list on Tumblr a couple of weeks ago, I picked one and figured this might 'hit the spot'. Hope you enjoy, lovely!

~~~

Helen looks up at the sound of a knock to find Kate poking her head around the door frame.

“Heyyy,” she greets, then moves further into the room. Leaning back, Helen caps her pen and smiles.

“Are you about to leave?” she asks, and Kate nods, trailing slowly toward her.

“I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Rising, Helen circles her desk and surprises her by linking arms with her.

“Come on, I’ll walk you down to the door. I need to speak with my old friend, anyway. I have a pick-up from New City that he needs to do on the way back.”

Chuckling and leaning into her, Kate gives a melodramatic sigh of relief.

“Well, at least I’m spared yet another pick-up.”

She yelps and giggles when Helen pinches her waist.

“I pay you to do those,” Helen points out, grinning as well. “But I’m sure I could find other tasks instead. More cleaning duties down in the enclosures, for example?”

“No, nope, I’m all good, I just remembered that pick-ups are my favourite part of the job,” Kate changes her mind quickly. “I’d also much rather do a pick-up than be sent to the middle of nowhere for the next fourteen days,” she adds with a sigh. A real one this time. “And over New Year’s, too!”

Helen nudges her shoulder with her own, understanding well.

“I’d also prefer that. But I can’t always send Will just because I enjoy your ‘special services’ more than his.”

“ _More than his?_ ,” Kate sputters, then groans. “Ohh, Mags, that was a bad one!”

“What? Says the one who doesn’t even consider bedding the boss her favourite part of the job?” Helen gives back, smirking at Kate’s continued groan. “And don’t call me that.”

“Not getting any better,” Kate informs her, hiding her face against Helen’s shoulder and ignoring the reprimand, as always. “On the contrary.”

Chuckling, Helen gently urges them along. The plane is not going to wait, no matter how much she wants to lead Kate into quite another direction right now. And anyway, what are fourteen days in the grand scheme of things?

“You’ll be back in no time, just wait and see,” she tells Kate, patting her hand. “And you _might_ find a little surprise in your bag.”

 _That_ catches Kate’s attention for sure, and Helen smirks at seeing her eyes grow wide in excitement. “ _After_ you’ve arrived, Kate,” she warns sternly, or as sternly as currently possible. “And I want a text as soon as you’ve found it.”

She had intended for it to be a surprise, but seeing Kate’s excitement is definitely a worthy exchange.

“Fiiiine,” Kate sighs melodramatically, yet with a wide grin on her lips. “Is it a sex toy, though?”

Snorting, Helen shakes her head.

“No comment.”

“Oooh, that means it _is_ , right?” Kate prods, her grin widening impossibly.

“No comment,” Helen insists, and gets saved by her old friend waiting for them in the entrance hall. “Looks like your bags are already safely stored away,” she points out with a smirk, and stops them a metre or two early to turn to Kate.

“You’ve got your instructions,” she says, turning serious for a moment.

“And my surprise,” Kate throws in, apparently not agreeing with that strategy.

Sighing fondly, Helen allows her to interrupt, taking in her grin, then leans down on impulse and kisses her, chaste but long. Kate looks as surprised as she herself feels when she finally pulls back, and they stare at each other for a long, silent moment. Then the grin reappears on Kate’s lips, and Helen groans, turning away before Kate can comment.

“Make sure she gets there in time, will you?” she tells her old friend, who grunts his agreement. Of course he will.

Stepping back, she shakes her head when Kate opens her mouth to say something, the grin impossibly wide and, really, saying everything already.

“Get going,” Helen orders, ushering her out the door and into the car. “And remember the text you owe me.”

“There is no way I’ll forget that,” Kate reassures her, allowing Helen to shut the door but instantly turning down the window to add: “And don’t worry, the fourteen days will be over before you know it!”

“Cheeky!” Helen scolds with a surprised laugh at Kate’s audacity to turn her own words against her.

But Kate isn’t done yet.

“And I’m sure the Big Guy still remembers the details for the pick-up anyway,” she calls out to her as the car slowly pulls away, leaving Helen to huff and shake her head, a smile on her lips.

Cheeky, _cheeky_ monkey!

~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be more parts to this, and it's going to get kinky^^. But I wanted to stay within the word count goal of the challenge (for once Lol)
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this and you like kinky smut - keep your eyes peeled for more of Cheeky Monkey's Adventures^^
> 
> The 'underrated Romantic Thing' in question: 'making up excuses to walk them home or to their car just to spend an extra few minutes in the presence, even if you're going out of your way to do it ~~, to make sure they get home safe'~~


End file.
